The list of listless musings, by Rose Weasley
by RoseScor90
Summary: When her life appears to be a total mess, Rose makes a list of random facts about herself, trying to find out why. Then why oh why, does Scorpius Malfoy manage to disprove them all? and right her life in the process? written for the 10 facts challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…**

A/n: Written for the 10 facts challenge. The chosen character is Rose Weasley

Chapter1: The first journal entry

Hey reader, guess why I am writing this now? My life is a bloody mess. Nothing new there but still, my g** of a boy friend just broke up with me so; I guess it's a bit more of a mess than normal.

So what does it have to do with my list you ask? It was an idea my mother gave me, actually. When you have a problem, write down a list of reasons for the problem.

This time, though, the problem is a bit….vague and I'm not really sure about what I want to achieve so, I'm just going to write some random things about me and see if it gives me some idea. So here it is, 'the list of facts about Rose Weasley'

Fact #1: Rose Weasley loved her entire family.

This was relatively the most simple and truthful fact about me.

Of course, not many people in the world can claim to hate the Weasleys. Or the Potters.

Not just because they are war heroes or that sort of thing but, we are, most likely, the friendliest wizarding family in Britain. And the largest.

We are a form of Black Hole. Not the literally, figuratively. 'Coz our family could absorb any number of people into it and still have place for more.

And I have no intention of introducing you to them, it will take a minimum of 2 days for you to memorize who's who much less who's what type of a person.

So, there. I don't think there's any thing wrong with being attached to my family so, I have to put this list on hiatus until I can find another fact to deal with.

Rose Weasley shut her journal and placed it safely in her trunk, making sure to cast as many privacy spells as she knew.

She descended the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, only to find two heads studiously bent over the table before the couch, whispering to each other.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked casually, as she sat down in the armchair beside the couch.

"Nothing" Albus said as he tried to hide the bunch of papers from her view.

"None of your business, Weasley" was the intelligent reply that came from the other person.

"I wasn't asking you, Malfoy. Not every body in this world is interested in what a scumbag like you is doing"

"Bad hair day, Weasley? You're claws are sharper than usual"

Ignoring the annoying blond, she turned to her cousin and said, "Do you have my Charms notes? I need them for the assigned essay"

"That's not due until the next week, Weasley! You're acting nerdier than usual, don't you think?"

"I need it by tomorrow, Al. See ya later"

Hearing annoying footsteps behind her, Rose sighed and turned around, only to see that her guess was right.

Scorpius Malfoy had no intention of leaving her alone and in peace.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"Weasley. I wish to be in your presence no more than you wish to be in mine, but, your cousin won't leave me alone"

"What does he want? Why couldn't he come and ask himself?"

"He thinks you won't tell him"

"But I'd tell you"

"Don't look at me that way! He wouldn't stop bugging me!"

"Alright! What did he want to know?"

"He wanted to know….he…"

"Spit it out, Malfoy"

"He wanted to know why you're acting upset"

"I'm not upset! He needs to find other things to do than try and invent problems that don't exist in the first place. Upset!"

"Weasley…" his tone clearly indicated that he believed not a word of her rant.

"Look, Malfoy. Tell Al that if he cares so much about my state of mind he can very well ask me himself"

"Some thing's really wrong with you, isn't it?"

She had turned around, with the full intention of leaving him standing alone in the corridor.

But it was his concerned voice that made her stop. For once, it wasn't filled with mocking, scorn or even the usual hatred.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Malfoy. I just realized that I have been slacking in my studies"

"Was it that boy friend of yours?"

"What? How did you know about that?"

She had thought they had hid their relationship quite well.

"Well, seems your boy friend was only dating you for your name. It was all over the school as soon as you broke up that he had been dating the daughter of two thirds of the Golden Trio"

"It doesn't matter any more, Malfoy. What's done is done. He can say what he wants about me. I'm least bothered"

"Then why are you avoiding your family? They just want to support you, you know?"

"I'm not…" Rose turned to completely deny his accusation and found him smirking at her.

"I'll prove to you, Malfoy. I'm not avoiding my family. I'll show you that"

"We'll see"

She turned around and walked away with a purposeful stride.

_That idiot! Thinking he could say any thing about me and that I'd accept it like a brainless bimbo._

_And Al! I may love my entire family, but Al was currently making it extremely impossible to do so._

A/n: Hi! I know this is not the best of beginnings but, I promise it will get better.

R&R!


	2. Flunking classes

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…**

A/n: Written for the 10 facts challenge. The chosen character is Rose Weasley

Chapter 2: Flunking classes

Fact #2: Rose Weasley never missed classes

In my seven years of magical education; I have managed not to miss any of the classes. I think I deserve an award or some thing, don't you?

Alright, that might seem unusual to you but, to me it's the way I am.

How do I manage if I get sick, you ask?

There's a solution for any thing and every thing in the wizarding world!

Okay, may be not every thing because then, that idiot sitting behind me will be silencioed and killed and...you get the point.

And I don't think there's any thing wrong with wanting to attend classes, so, list adjourned.

Rose was sitting in Ancient Runes when a third year rushed into the class and said, "Professor, the headmaster wants to meet with the heads"

"Weasley, Malfoy, leave' and Professor Flitwick went back to teaching the summoning charm.

Exiting the classroom, Rose looked around for the third year who was no where in sight.

"Where did he go? He didn't tell us where the headmaster is!"

"I assume he must be in one of the many corridors of this school, Weasley"

"How then, are we going to find him?"

"Why should we?"

"He wanted to meet us!"

"If you really think some thing so important has arisen that the head master would call us out of classes, you are being paranoid"

Rose stopped walking and began walking back in the direction of the class and Scorpius had to race back to stop her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Take your hand away, Malfoy"

"Or?" his grip tightened on her wrist.

"I'm going back to classes. I don't know why you're doing this but, I can't be bothered to go along with your stupid schemes to flunk classes"

"Don't flatter your self, Weasley. If I had had the option, I'd never have made you leave your 'precious' classes. But, don't you think it'd be a wee bit suspicious if only I was called for a heads meeting?"

"You could have invented some other reason!"

"I've already called on enough emergencies. One more would have blown it. You can only have dragons raiding your dorms so many times"

Rose couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at that.

"You said that? To whom?"

"Professor Chang?"

"You...didn't" by now Rose was laughing openly, imagining the sight. her imagination had always been too vivid.

"Sure I did" Scorpius smirked as he began walking again.

"Where are you going?"

"A stroll?" his eye brow was raised incredulously.

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley! You must be thanking me! I've given you an extra free hour! Think of all the things you can do! All the pounds of stationery you can devour!"

"That is a rather nice idea...What are you..."

But Scorpius had closed her mouth with a hand and had hid them both inside a classroom.

"They aren't getting along, Headmaster!"

"They seem to be doing just fine without our interruption, Miss Chang"

"What I mean is that..."

"I understand very well, Miss Chang but the fact stands, those two are the best heads since a very long time"

"Why that vile..."

"Shh..."

As the head master and Professor passed by the class room, she continued to convince the head master that Rose and Scorpius were incompetent as heads.

"I don't know about you, but, the next time I'm seeing her, I'm gonna kill her!" Rose cried as she punched one of the tables and rubbed her hand in pain as her eyes watered.

"I never knew you were such a violent person, Weasley" Scorpius said as he took her hand and examined the bruise that was already forming.

He took out his wand and muttered a spell and the pain in her fist dissipated.

"Next time you feel like hitting some thing, find a less hard object"

"How about your face?"

"Look, I know you're upset about Professor Chang but it doesn't do well to take it out on me" he replied and left the room.

And so, here was Rose, in the Gryffindor common room, writing her second entry in the list, in the time she had got by, for the first time in her life, bunking lessons.

And all because of Scorpius Malfoy.

A/n: Review!


	3. The nonviolent urge to murder

Disclaimer: I'm most definitely not JK…

Chapter 3: The non-violent urge to murder

Fact #3: Rose Weasley was quite non-violent

Hey there readers! I know I have taken too long to write my third entry and I assure you it didn't have any thing to with my reluctance!

It had all had to do with the fact that my extremely Quidditch-obsessed cousin had decided that we needed to practice twice each day!

Twice! My muscles are screaming!

I swear if we keep this up, not one player would be able to get up from bed on the day of the match!

And of course, I had no hesitation in telling this to my cousin and, guess what he said!

Of all the things he could have said, he had to say, "Don't worry, Rose. I'll make sure you're awake and well on the day of the match"

And before that g** of his friend too!

As if! I do _not_ need some one to look after me!

And that idiot wouldn't shut up about it!

I swear! If he mimics the whining voice of a little child (which he is awfully inept at, let me tell you) one more time, I'll make sure not even bits of him are found in a century's time!

With such resolution, Rose went into the Great Hall on the day of the match, and sat by Diane, who was earnestly listening to Al's account of some incident or other.

Rose had always thought Diane had more patience than normal but, it did come in handy when she had some thing to complain about.

Diane was quite liked in the school, for, though she wasn't remarkable in any thing, she coped for it by being a great listener.

Diane was amongst the very few who actually listened in Binns' class.

She sat down on the other side of her and it was a few minutes before she was noticed.

"Alright there, Weasley? Or would you like me to carry you to the pitch?"

_Patience, Rose! He's just trying to get a rise out of you_

"What Weasley? No come backs? Saving your energy for the match? Make sure you don't fall off your broom of exhaustion"

_10…9…8…Damn this is too simple…3121990…312989…312987…312…_

"Al, I think your cousin here is going to faint! Are you sure the reserve players are well trained?"

_Chuck patience out the window!_

"Argh!" Rose screamed as she pounced to punch Scorpius in the jaw, which he avoided in the nick of time.

Both of them stood up, and, Scorpius began to run out of the Hall, with Rose hot on his heels.

Only then did Al and Diane look up from their conversation and Al commented, "Must be another argument. Hope they settle down by noon or we may have trouble winning the match" and went back to the previous topic.

_Meanwhile, in one of the non-descript corridors in the castle, some where on the fifth floor:_

Scorpius halted to a stop just before he could hit a wall, and looked around him, looking for a way to escape the furious redhead who was approaching him now.

Finding no other way, he stood with his back to the wall, bracing himself for the onslaught of spells that was due any time now. He felt curiously like a scape goat, awaiting slaughter.

Rose only walked towards him, and her wand wasn't even in her hand.

He watched as she slowly strode towards him, panting from the run, her hair flying every which way from the wind that was blowing from the window, making her seem like an enraged goddess.

Through all this, her eyes remained calm and consistent on his, and, if he didn't know better, he'd say she was just doing this for her amusement.

But Scorpius had no illusions. He knew she was incensed enough to curse him into the next millennia before he could say 'Mil…'

And yet, she approached him, and a confused expression appeared on her face.

_What am I doing? Why am I being so violent today! I don't normally do this!_

Indeed, when Rose had chased him, she had only thought of shouting at him to her hearts' content.

But there she was, in an isolated corridor in the castle, with him staring at her as if she was Voldemort himself.

A bizarre thought struck her, and she looked back, making sure no one was behind her.

She had now almost reached where he was standing, and, as luck would have it, she tripped on a stone that was protruding from the ground, and fell.

Seeing her trip, he extended his hand to stop her instinctively, and both of them fell on the wall behind Scorpius' back, which happened to be a rotating door, and threw the both of them in the corridor on the other side which, thankfully, remained empty.

Scorpius was the first to try to get up, and, seeing as Rose was lying on top of him, he had little to no success.

"Weasley! You're not light as a feather, you know? Do you know what standing up means?"

"Sure I do" Rose's answer was amused, as were her eyes, which glinted with mirth.

"Then, _why don't you get the hell off of me?_"

It was a few minutes before Rose stood up from her position atop Scorpius, and he stood up immediately, dusting his cloak off.

"Where are we now?" he asked at last, looking around, hoping to find a familiar turning in the long corridor that seemed to extend endlessly.

"Dunno. But we won't find a way out by staying here. Let's look around" she said as she started walking in the direction where she thought she saw some light.

After a few minutes' deliberation, Scorpius joined her, and they walked around listlessly for nearly an hour before they came to a tapestry they knew.

"This one should lead to the library"

"No wonder you know this particular one"

"I've not entirely forgotten what you did at the Great Hall, Malfoy" she warned and opened the tapestry, leaving Scorpius behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"Look, I admit I could have toned down the teasing but, you have to admit, you did over react a bit"

"May be, but, that doesn't make what you did right, either"

"Yeah! But, let's forget that, okay!"

"Get to the point, Malfoy"

"How about a truce?"

"What!"

Rose clutched at her heart, to make sure it was beating steadily.

"A truce, Weasly. I'm sure you've heard of the concept, haven't you? It's the thing were…"

"I know what a truce is, thank you very much. But, why now?"

"I'm always one to try new things. What do you say?"

_And it might have had some thing to do with the way she had looked at him when she had come running after him that had scared his wits out._

"You aren't playing a prank on me, are you?"

"Trust me for once, Weasley! I'm darn serious about this!"

"Okay!"

"Okay, what?"

"I'll accept this truce idea, but,…" she interrupted him before he could say any thing else, "if you dare break it, there'll be hell to pay"

"Of course! Let's go back to the Great Hall now"

"Breakfast ended nearly half an hour ago. We'd better hurry or we'd have to face the rage of tornado that Al would become"

"Afraid of your cousin, Rosey?"

"Do you want to run around the castle a second time, Scorpius?" she asked sweetly, her intentions belying her tone.

"Let's not become violent again, shall we?" he said compromisingly and they set off for the pitch together.

_And so, being violent finally put some sense in the blond's head and he decided to stop quarreling. May be being vicious had its advantages…_

A/n: Review!


	4. The match and the party after

Disclaimer: I'm most definitely not JK…

Chapter 4: The match and the party after

Fact #4: Rose Weasley never could resist post match parties

This fact, ashamed though I am to admit it, is true.

I never could avoid Quidditch related parties. And when my house had won spectacularly, thanks to Al's amazing seeker skills, no less. Against Slytherin too. And we were now qualified for the finals! And Gryffindor was leading in the house points too!

Things couldn't have gone better could it?

Wrong.

There is one little black dot in all of this.

My most recent acquaintance, though we had known each other for seven whole years, had gotten himself injured during the match.

Al was now with him, or waiting for him, since he had to stay outside the Hospital Wing while the nurse treated him.

How had the incident occurred?

It _may_ have had some thing to do with me not being able to resist the attraction towards the bludger…

Rose Weasley whooped as another goal soared past the left hoop.

If they kept this up, they wouldn't need the snitch to win.

Seeing one of the Slytherin beaters aim a bludger at her, she veered off course, and, the Slytherin chaser, taking advantage of this, grabbed the quaffle from her.

Irritated with her own carelessness more than the beater's trick, she soared past the other two chasers, dashed after the one with the quaffle, and that was when Al had caught the snitch.

She still chased after the chaser, not even noticing that the match was over.

It was only when she heard a yelled 'Look out Rose' and a subsequent crash did she turn around.

It was too late by then.

She took a quick turn to avoid the bludger and barely managed but, her broom wasn't so lucky.

She was thrown off her broom and went flying, before she began falling.

Scorpius, who had been guarding the goal posts was luckily nearby and had managed to catch a hold of her, but, the power of gravity was too much for his strength and he had slipped with her, only just managing to catch the end of his broom.

They had hung in mid air until Al had come and Rose had jumped on his broom, making it easier for Scorpius to swing back on to his broom.

But, the mishap didn't end there, unfortunately.

Scorpius' broom had gown out of control when he sat back on it, and had nearly hit the ground.

It had left Scorpius with a sprained hand, broken ribs and bruised face.

And that, was why I had to sit outside the hospital wing door, as Al paced.

The door opened and Madame Pompfrey called us in.

There on the bed was Scorpius, white as the sheets surrounding him, beaming at Al and me.

"You all right?" Al was the first to enquire to which Scorpius nodded, wincing as the pain hit him.

"You're neck is sprained, Mr Malfoy. I'd thought I'd reminded you not to exert it"

"Sorry"

He looked back at Al and said, "All set for the party?"

"No, Scor. We thought we'd wait until you'd be released from here"

"That's silly! When will you celebrate? Before the next match? You continue without me"

"But that's not fair to you!"

"Postponing wouldn't be fair on Weasley's spirits here, would it?" he said, smirking knowingly at her.

"Don't bring me into this" Rose said off handedly, staring at the Hospital Wing, which did not have much to look at any way, "I should be leaving now" was her repartee as she left the Hospital Wing.

_A few hours later:_

Rose sighed as she sat boredly down on a couch.

The party was in full swing, with butterbeer and pumpkin juice passed among all of the Gryffindors and the players talking of their feats during the match.

She had been asked to recount her goals more than once but, she hadn't been in the spirit.

She didn't understand how, she was never bored in a party! She often happened to be the heart and soul of it!

Not able to bear the noise any longer, she left the common room, wandering aimlessly.

She didn't notice where she was going until she was faced with the tall doors of the Infirmary.

_How did I get here?_

Nevertheless, she entered it, and the sole occupant snapped his head in her direction.

Seeing Scorpius made her wonder if she had been right in coming here.

What could he have imagined about her?

_Who cares?_

"Hey Weasley?"

"Hey!"

She sat on the stool by the bed.

He was now sitting straight, reading what appeared to be a book on Legilimency.

"You read that?"

"Yeah! It interests me, more than all the other spells that we learn in DADA"

"You ever tried it?"

"No. I haven't told any body that I'm practicing and it'd be indecent to do so without prior permission"

Pleased with the answer, she made herself comfortable on the stool, and began to talk with him.

There were several times during the course of the evening when she felt like walking out of there but, she stayed and as time wore on, she actually began laughing at his taunts instead of the usual reaction of blowing up.

_May be parties were enjoyable but, if you had the right company, missing the party would be a better option._

Was the last line she wrote in her journal, which she had begun to carry around her, while Scorpius slept.

She stood up and, in a moment of extreme stupidity, kissed his pale forehead before noiselessly leaving the Infirmary.


	5. The spell and its breaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…**

Chapter 5: The spell and its breaking

Fact #5: Rose Weasley was quite accomplished in retaining her composure

"Accio!" Rose cried futilely, but the feather before her refused to even stir.

This had been happening for the past two hours.

Rose would try continuously to get the spell right, and the object before her, regardless of it being a feather, a glass, a pie, or even a person, would refuse to co-operate.

She was frustrated enough to blow up the entire common room and was steadily wishing the most painful death on the cause for her aggravation, when the said cause approached her, with an unsuspecting smile on his face.

"What are you doing Rose?"

"Go away"

Scorpius looked at her as if she had told him to go jump off the Astronomy tower.

"What happened?"

"Go. Away. Now"

"Rose…"

"I told you to get the hell lost, Malfoy! Are you deaf? Or do you not understand an instruction as simple as that? It means you stay away from me and avoid me like the plague!"

She panted as she finished with her tirade, and only then did Scorpius notice the book open beside her and the spell on its pages. Unaffected, he stated,

"You're having trouble with the summoning charm"

"Yes, and all because you were too much of a snob to attend classes like every one else and too scheming a bastard to go alone"

"I suppose I could be held responsible but, I don't think such harsh language is warranted?"

Rose refrained from replying, realizing that she'd only loose her control further if she did.

Instead, she restricted her reaction to turning away from him and sitting back down on the couch, trying to concentrate.

She had expected him to leave the place, but, to her astonishment, he sat beside her and took her notes, looking at it, and the book before him, in succession.

"Try the spell once" he said finally, and observed her wand movements closely, making her nervous.

The result wasn't different this time and Rose sighed in disappointment, as if she had expected some thing else.

"I know what you're doing wrong"

"What? The object is too near?"

"It's too far"

"What?"

"This is the first time you are trying this spell, right?"

She nodded, she couldn't admit to him that she had been trying to get this charm right from her third year, could she?

"You are trying to summon the object from too far. Now," he said as he took the feather and placed it a few feet in front of her.

"Accio!" she yelled and screamed as the feather zoomed at her and tried to poke her in the eye.

"Yay! I did it!" she squealed as she jumped up from the couch.

Scorpius stood up to, and seeing her overjoyed expression, couldn't help the beam that sprung up on his face too.

She turned around, and hugged him, shocking the wits out of him, and it was a few seconds before her hugged her back.

They remained that way for a few minutes and sprang apart suddenly, as if they had just been electrocuted.

"Uh…" was the intelligent explanation Rose had to her actions and Scorpius was no better.

"Rose, I…"

She looked up from the floor and, finding his face closer than she had anticipated, her eyes rounded, whether from hope or alarm, none could be very sure.

And what she had anticipated did happen.

Rose closed her eyes as Scorpius leaned in closer, and his lips grazed hers, and, right on time, the fire works exploded.

A few minutes, or a few hours, she wasn't sure, later, she pulled away, and looked into his eyes, which were, as she knew hers would be, stormy and glazed.

And that was when every thing went horribly wrong.

He pushed her away suddenly, and Rose caught the arm rest of the couch behind her before she could fall.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have done that. Let's just forget this ever happened"

"Okay" Rose was only too eager, unwilling to accept that she had felt any thing in the kiss.

"You won't tell this to any one else, will you? I don't want people to think that there's any thing more between us than a casual acquaintance"

"You are ashamed of it, aren't you?"

Scorpius daren't answer; for fear that he'd tell her that he was indeed, ashamed, of the depth of his own emotions towards her, and not what she was saying.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I won't divulge your secret to any body; you can be assured that your reputation won't be blemished"

Seeing that he didn't reply any more, she left the place, leaving Scorpius to ponder, and torment himself with his own foolish, unguarded actions.

Rose wasn't much better in shape, but, as she had promised her self she wouldn't, she shed not a tear drop.

And that worsened the pain that she felt, to the point that she felt like going down and screaming at him, for confusing her so.

But, some good had come of the mishap.

Rose was now, clearly and painfully, aware of her feelings towards him and their extent.

She couldn't ignore that quiver in her heart any longer. The flicker of excitement his presence gave her, the flutter in her heart whenever he spoke to her, the ease which she had felt in hugging him, the flurry of emotions she had felt when they had kissed…

She stopped her self from re-thinking of the incident, hoping that the state of agitation her heart was in would soon settle.

And they did, after a few hours of complete isolation from the environment, but, she couldn't remain in seclusion for ever.

For, though she was in no position to mingle with people normally, she managed, her pride leading the way and her esteem and dignity pushing her.

And she found a better way to save her self from the strain of acting, avoiding the general mob of people, of whom she was acquainted with a painfully large portion.

The Rose Weasley who was at the pinnacle of tranquility and poise, was reduced to avoiding the very people who had looked up to her.

Even her previous break up hadn't been as successful, as a simple kiss, in making her ignore even her friends.

And all because of Scorpius Malfoy.

As usual.

A/n:Review!


	6. An apology

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…**

Chapter 6: An apology

Fact #6: Rose Weasley faced her problems dead on

It had been a week since the incident, and, a week, consequently, since I had met Scorpius Malfoy.

Waking up early, skipping meals, coming just in time to classes, leaving before any one could even notice her, always being around a group of students, escaping to the library's restricted section, I had even resorted to borrowing Albus' cloak to avoid him.

And with considerable success, I'm proud to say.

And that was why you are now with me, in a dusty corridor in the seventh floor, and if I just exit here, I'll escape the eyes of people.

Yes!

Rose entered the Gryffindor common room leisurely, sure that she wouldn't encounter any one she knew.

And so, you can imagine her surprise, when she spotted Diane in there, on a couch, seemingly waiting for her.

"Hi Rose! What happened to you? Your robe is all dusty? Were you helping the House Elves clean? Is that why we couldn't see you for the past few days?" she asked as she helped Rose dust off the dirt.

"Let's go to the dorms" she said and before Rose could get in a word, dragged her towards the stairs.

In the dorms, the situation was the same. Diane didn't allow her to get in a word, gave her not a chance at apology, instead fussing about this and that.

"Diane! Diane! Stop it!"

"Hmm?"

"Why won't you just yell at me? I deserve it, for ignoring you! Why don't you tell me that you hate me?"

"Because I don't?"

"But…"

"Rose, I might have been angry with you if I hadn't known about the…circumstance between you and Scor…"

"Don't"

"…and him, if I hadn't expected your reaction, if I hadn't known the two of you would have to face this one time or other, if I hadn't known you half as well as I do, but, that's not the case"

"I know perfectly well why you are doing what you are doing. I have no regrets or disappointments, Rose. If you ever feel up to talking to me about it, you know I'm always there for you"

"Diane!" Rose cried as she hugged her, and it was a moment before Diane hugged her back, patting her, consoling her as she cried.

Once Rose had gained back her calm, they sat down on her bed, Rose leaning against the head board, and Diane on one of the posts, while she related to her all that had transpired between her and Scorpius that fateful day.

Diane listened to her intently, and, at the end, said, "You've thought a lot about it, haven't you?"

"No! I…yes. I couldn't help it! It keeps going on in my head!"

"You must have come to some conclusion?"

"I'll avoid him for the rest of my life"

"That's highly impractical and you know it"

"What _do _you suggest, then?"

"Just be your normal self. Show him that he hasn't affected you. If he is as sensible of his feelings as I think him to be, he'll come talk to you"

"You sound horribly like a prophesizer" Rose couldn't help but add, as she giggled.

"Whatever. So, what do you say?"

"When have I ever gone against my de…ar friend's wishes?"

"I could site quite a few instances"

"Those must have been a few lapses. Let's go to diner. I'm hungry!"

Diane wondered how some one could change so many emotions in such a short span of time as she went to dinner with her.

A few days passed without incident and Rose was almost back to her normal self, laughing with her cousins and being the know-it-all every one knew and liked.

"That must have been a sight to see!" Rose exclaimed as she laughed at Albus' descriptions of a prank he had pulled on the Slytherins while she had been on 'exile' as he put it.

"Sure, was! And McGonagall literally had smoke coming out of her ears! Hey, Scor!"

Rose's eyes snapped up to the form before her in equal measures of alarm and hope.

"Hey Al! Time for detention"

"Oh, is it eight already! Sorry, Rose! Gotta go!" he hurriedly apologized and ran out of the common room.

Scorpius stayed behind, and it seemed to Rose that he was trying very hard to say some thing.

"Rose…"

"Yes? Malfoy" her answer was aloof though she felt nauseous from the amount of flip flops her stomach was doing.

"I'm sorry?"

"You finally found that there was some thing called apology?" she said as she rummaged in her book bag, trying to hide her trembling hands in them.

"No, I knew I had to, some time, but, I just thought that you'd think I didn't mean it"

"What brought on the change?" she asked as she began writing on the piece of parchment she had found.

"I bloody missed you, alright!" he grabbed the piece of parchment from her before she could turn back to it.

Rose didn't know what to say to this. If he had been off handed, she could have been remote.

If he had been apologetic, she could have been forgiving.

This, though, was not some thing she knew how to handle.

But she needn't have worried, for, he appeared as surprised at this declaration as she and said some thing about detention and rushed away from there.

May be she could have called him back.

May be he could have explained to her.

But, neither happened, because he was too detached and she, too pusillanimous.

A/n:Review!


	7. A mask that hides nothing

Disclaimer: Not JK…

Chapter 7: A Mask that hides nothing

Fact #7: Rose Weasley doesn't care much about dressing up for balls; and surely not masquerade ones

"Tell me one good reason why I should go down into that hell hole?" Rose asked even as she looked at herself in the mirror. Diane walked over to the mirror and their eyes connected over it. The girl looked gorgeous but of course she'd have to goad her into attending the event. It was she who had organized the whole thing anyway. Diane felt quite like a mother, convincing her child that going to the big bad dentist was good. Sighing, she placed both her hands on Rose's shoulder and her chin over one of them.

Rose had always been something more than pretty; she'd had that fire that drew people to her. But of course she hid all that behind her studious quidditch freak persona. Now that Diane had managed to coax her into dressing up for one evening, her natural elegance shone through. She'd say her friend was perfect, but she'd be biased towards her. Her eyes were still too large for her face; her ears had a sharp edge to them which gave her otherwise sophisticated looking face a pixie like tilt, spoiling all her work wonderfully. No matter what Diane tried, she could never bring out a new and better version. She'd always be good old Rose. Even now, when Rose noticed her scrutiny, she smirked at her in that knowing way, looking more like a half made up devil rather than the Cinderella she had strived to achieve.

"Make sure you don't spoil your dress, much"

"I never agreed to go in the first place, Di" even as she said that, Diane knew she'd go. Because no matter what she was, Rose wasn't a slacker. She'd rather endure Unforgivables that slip up on her duties.

"I know you will. Now, you just need to put on those rings and the mask and you'd be drop dead"

"You scarily sound like my fairy godmother" Rose complained even as she complied. Diane sighed. She had had to pull every card to get Rose to simply not go in her school uniform. Not that Rose was averse to celebration; she managed pretty well with Quidditch parties. Diane knew there was something about balls she hated.

"You look smashing, Rose."

"As if that's going to make this easier. Let's go, or are we to cat walk down the stairs too?"

"If you keep that up, I just might change my mind about those red, pointy, three-inch heels" Rose's eyes comically widened and Diane shook her head in exasperation. Of all the things she could be afraid of.

"You go first since you're so eager to be early" Diane pushed Rose towards the door and Rose stood at the top of the stairs while she replied.

"Yeah. If you go first, my little cousin wouldn't even notice me" she smirked at Diane's flushed expression and walked swiftly down the stairs before she could protest.

"Hey Ally!"

"You look great, Rosie! Looks like Diane did some good with you"

"You can't call me that, and don't even remind me of those torturous hours. I have to manage the ball. See you later"

Rose stood before the closed doors of the Great Hall, fretting. She had seen Al and Diane walk in a few minutes ago and had hid behind a random tapestry. She could clearly hear the din from inside the room rise and subside like a rhythm. She must go in there and make sure that the party stayed alive and decent. She would have too, if McGonagall hadn't come to give her the devastating news.

"Ms Weasley, is that you?"

"Yes, Professor. Did you have some last minute things for me to do?" she asked rather eagerly but McGonagall shook her head.

"You've made perfect arrangements, Ms Weasley, I'm impressed. I actually came here to inform you of a Hogwarts tradition. You know it's been nearly fifty years since the school has hosted a Masquerade Ball"

"Yes, I do, Professor. I've read about it"

"Ah, then my job is made easier. I came to remind you of the traditional Heads dance that opens up the Ball"

"Heads dance, Professor?"

"Yes, Ms Weasley. You surely must have read about it in Hogwarts, a History? Right before the Yule Ball on…"

"Page 267. Yes, Professor, I remember. Thank you for reminding me"

"It's my pleasure, Rose. Enjoy your evening. After all the work you and Mr Malfoy have done, I dare say you deserve it" Rose wondered what the Headmistress would feel if she told her that all the discussions and arrangements had been made through owl post? She knew it was the silliest she had ever stooped to but it had been either that or meet him in person.

So now, Rose stood fidgeting with the elbow length netted glove Diane had pulled over her hands. She really did not understand the purpose of it at all. But of course, she hadn't dared make anymore comments to irk Diane.

There were only a few moments till the music band would start playing and Rose knew she'd have to go in there. Taking a deep breath that did nothing to steady her, she pushed the door open an inch and silently slid into the hall. Or tried to.

As the doors opened, every eye was turned to the just on time Head Girl. And Rose could see that there were more than a few eyebrows raised. She blushed. Okay, she may not act feminine or dress like a girl but that didn't mean she couldn't try _sometime_. Her eyes locked directly with his. She knew it was him, even with the mask and knew she did too.

Rose was thankful that the band started playing then as the occupants turned to their respective dates. But she wasn't feeling that much grateful when she saw Scorpius head towards her. Through the mask, she could see that he wasn't very pleased with the prospect of dancing with her either, which made her feel a wee bit better about it. When he reached her, he simply leant a hand in her direction, and she raised her eyebrows. She wasn't going to make anything easier for him.

"Dance with me?" his voice was gruff and if it hadn't been for the hint of question, it would have seemed like a command. Since she didn't have a choice and it was just for one dance anyway, she placed her hand in his and saw Scorpius' eyebrow rise at the accessory. He seemed to gather his wits after a few seconds and drew her to the dance floor.

Once they were at the middle of the floor, he placed his hands fleetingly over her waist and she lifted hers to rest on his shoulder. Of course she should have known they'd start off with a slow song. Rose could hear her thought reflected in his single muttered oath, but before she could think anymore, she was standing close to him, swaying with the music. Too close; not close enough. Two parts of her brain fought with the other and it must have reflected in her eyes because Scorpius' eyes lightened up with curiosity.

Of course he had known she'd look stunning. He'd have been a fool not to know that there was a beautiful woman behind all those prickly layers she put on before him. But that hadn't prepared him for the sight of her in that goddamned red dress. Diane must have spent quite a lot of time to find a shade that did not clash with her hair which fell straight down her back without the restricting band that she insisted on wearing. Her face was clear of any kind of make up, highlighting the large doe eyes and her natural pallor. As they danced, the rings she wore swayed, distracting him. He felt oddly possessive of her, and would have been glad to simply hold her within his arms for the rest of the night, but of course Al intercepted.

"Are you thinking of dancing with her all night, Scor?" his eyes glinted with mischief as he cut in and took a hold of her hand, leading her away and only then did Rose realize that they had been dancing for more than a few dances. Enough to turn inquisitive eyes.

"Thanks, Al. You saved me"

"Didn't look like you needed saving. The two of you seemed to be enjoying yourselves" seeing her smile turn into a glare, he grinned back at her.

"I was not. You know how I feel about him, Al"

"That, I certainly do. And of course I know how he feels about you too" his voice was somber which made Rose edgy.

"Al, I don't need to know" her voice sounded desperate but Al knew someone had to push her to the truth sometime. They had moped around long enough.

"I think you do, Rose. I have no idea what happened between the two of you. Diane refused point blank to tell me what the matter was but I don't think anything is worth this tirade the both of you are putting up. No, Rose just listen to me. I know you don't need to hear this from me, of all people. But, I can see clearly that this is hurting you as much as it's paining him."

"He should have thought of this before, shouldn't he have?" her tone was biting and seeing Al's struck expression, she bit her tongue. She shouldn't be taking her anger out on Al.

"He apologized, didn't he?"

"Oh yes. What should I do? Grovel at his feet for it? He might have said he was sorry, Al, but he didn't mean it. Not one bit. There could be nothing worse than that, Al" seeing Al's embarrassed expression, Rose turned in the direction his eyes seemed to be fixed on. Scorpius was standing there, the half fledged grin on his face frozen. She had no doubt he would have heard all that she had said. Al looked visibly flustered and walked away without even attempting for an excuse but Rose didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were fixed on Scorpius. Her heart beat was erratic, her fingers felt like icicles and of course, there was the ever present butterflies. But she didn't notice anything much, beside his eyes. For all her anxiety, his eyes were pronounced for their lack of emotion. He did not know how to feel about anything. He knew things wouldn't settle themselves. Not when Rose was concerned. She believed in getting things out in the open and coming out with a solution, even if it didn't please everybody. He had seen it when she had conducted the prefects meetings. She had thought he was lounging about while she did all the work but he had only been observing her; the way she operated, the direction of her thoughts and the manner in which she went about expressing them.

He knew reasonably well what she was feeling, but he knew not what to do about it. On one hand, it stung that she did not believe him or his apology. But could he blame her, when it had been he who had acted so crudely?

They were standing in the middle of the Great Hall amidst the cheering going on, but to them it was all dead silent.

"Can we take a walk?"

"Okay!"

They walked out of the castle and for once, neither felt like breaking the heavy silence that hung over them; because both of them were afraid of what would ensue if they did.

A/n: Review!


	8. The Ball that must feature n every story

Disclaimer : Not JK…

Chapter 8: The Ball that should feature in every story

Fact #8: Rose Weasley hates doing the run away Cinderella Act

The decorations were beautiful that day. It showed that Rose had slaved over every detail to give the students a night to enjoy. But all that work did nothing to help her own happiness. They had left the castle a few minutes ago and if there had been any indication of an emotion on Scorpius' face, she'd surely have found a way to confront him about where they were going. As she was thinking, his hand came to take a hold of hers, entwining his fingers through hers. She didn't know what to make of it, but she assumed it was a good sign. Not to mention how comfortable her hand felt in his, as if a few of her missing fingers had gotten back to her. At last, he came to a stop beside what must have once been a beautiful natural fountain. The Hogwarts founders had built a small pond around it, giving the entire place a serenity that was profoundly lacking in the rest of the castle. If ever she needed some place to think, this would be it, Rose thought as she looked at the crystalline water which the silvery moon tried futilely to penetrate. Satisfying itself with lighting the surface up, the moon winked at her through its reflection. Rose sighed longingly. The night was beautiful, now if only she could find someway to enjoy it.

Hearing the crunch of grass, she looked up to her sole company. He had been looking at her all this time, she knew to sense his looks. And when their eyes met, she could see the pain that Al had mentioned blazing in them. Accompanying it were the hurt and anger that clouded over his perpetually amused expression. The light heartedness that had been so natural a part of him was gone, replacing it with this new dreariness that she could feel seep into her. It was almost funny; the way one single kiss had changed absolutely everything between them. If she had heard of this anywhere else, read it in some book, she'd have laughed to her heart's content and classified the book as a parody. As it was, she couldn't help chuckle wryly whenever she thought of her misfortune.

"Something funny?" she could picture the expression on his face, with the raised eyebrow, the ever lounging smirk on his lips, that amused glint in his grey eyes, that light that seemed to light his face whenever he seemed to look at her. They should have been enough to tell her how he felt, but all his actions belied his expressions, leaving her confused and frustrated.

"It's just that my situation is so hilarious. I mean, look at this place, it's perfect. Perfectly romantic and I would have been enjoying it to the fullest, but I can't even bring myself to look at it all without feeling melancholic" she laughed humorlessly, leveling him with a sorrowful stare.

"Because I'm here"

"Yes, precisely." Only when she saw the struck expression on his face that she realized that her words could have a completely different connotation.

"Scorpius…"

"No, it's alright. Afterall, it was my entire fault" he moved to a bench beside the fountain, seating himself on it. Standing beside the fountain, she could see him clearly in the moonlight. He was dejected, his whole posture was screaming out his confusion and his eyes, when he lifted them from the ground, were pools of indecision. It strengthened her resolve and she walked to the bench he was seated at purposefully. It was time to put both of them out of their miseries.

"Move over" he seemed to be incapable of understanding her words for a second before he moved to make space for her on the bench. He refused to face her eyes this close, afraid of the revulsion and pity he was sure he would find in them. He wanted to apologise, but he was afraid she'd forgive him and that would be that. He knew she wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge, but what if she didn't feel the same way and was only trying to let him down easily? Even after weeks, he couldn't get the single incident out of his mind. The glow in her eyes, the smile that had lit up her face, and how all that had been replaced with shock, followed by hurt and an attempt at impassiveness. It had been plaguing him for sometime. For a few days he had convinced himself that it had been the fact that he had hurt someone that had him feeling guilty and angry with himself. But as the days passed and he saw her acting, or trying to act normal, the very fact the he was the reason for it ate at him.

It had been _her_ pain that had him feeling grouchy and acting positively rude. His days seemed too lonely without her to taunt or as had been the case recently, have a friendly banter with and laugh with. Some where in between the spats, Scorpius realized that he had come to like her. Rose Weasley with her untamable temper and indomitable spirit had caught his fancy. He found himself trying to think up ways to apologise to her, and was irritably reminded how each of his imaginations ended with him asking her out. It had taken him almost a week to cook up a simple apology and even that had gone awry, from what he had heard her tell Al.

"Scorpius, look at me, or are you too much of a coward to do even that?" her voice challenged him; he knew she was trying to get a reaction out of him and he smiled at her effort and complied. She wasn't annoyed with him anymore, that much was apparent from her expression.

"I'm angry with you" she stated so somberly that if the circumstances had been any different, he'd have been more inclined to laugh. Even now, he couldn't stem the light chuckle. What amazed him was that she grinned back at him.

"Um…I don't think angry people smile, Rose" she burst out laughing at his cautious expression.

"I do. Helps stop me from lunging at the person I'm angry with" her eyes gleamed with mirth and mischief and he couldn't help the smirk that came onto his face. Or the mocking tone of his voice when he replied.

"And that would happen to be me?"

"If you hadn't noticed, I have been avoiding you for almost three weeks now"

"Two weeks, six days and…twenty one hours" he muttered but her gasp told him that she had heard it clearly.

"You kept count?" he just shrugged, not willing to tell her why he had done so. It was one thing for her to think him a bastard, completely another for her to call him a sap.

"What did that tell you?" she asked adamantly, turning to face him. A soft breeze was blowing and her scent was dizzying his brain.

"That we were having a row?" he suggested and she nodded her head.

"And, pray tell, who was in the wrong?"

"Me, obviously. I know all this, Rose. You don't need to make me relive my mistake"

"If you know that, why in hell haven't you tried to say sorry?" she was acting bossy, and he was sure if she had been standing, her hands would have gone to rest on her hips.

"I tried, I really did. But, …I don't know how, Rose. I've never apologized before, never had to. People just assumed I wouldn't anyway and I was glad to save myself what I considered an embarrassment"

"So you're telling me that that day back in the commonroom…that was the first time you ever tried a sincere apology?" her tone was incredulous and he could see her already large eyes widen in surprise.

"For anything that mattered, yes. And I seem to have messed it up, too. I mean, I thought we were okay and if I didn't sound sincere to you…" she placed a finger to his mouth and shook her head.

"I was being adamant. I know that now. I wanted to hurt you, the way it hurt me to…that day. I'm sorry about that. I really didn't mean any of it. It was the easier way, you know? Blame you for everything rather than accept that I had become vulnerable" she moved her eyes away to the spring. She was beating herself up about it, he could see that clearly. His hand went to hold her chin and only then did she turn to him.

"It wasn't your fault, Rose. _I_ messed things up. I mean, you were content being my rival and I offered a truce…"

"I don't regret that, Scor. You know this"

"May be I do. But somewhere out there I went and…I dunno what to do anymore. How to act around you, how to talk to you, everything's changed. All I know is that I don't want to hurt you. And look what I went and did."

"People make mistakes, Scor. Didn't I have a slot of my own? I had this superiority complex. I thought I was better than anyone else."

"No you did not. You _were_ better than most anyway"

"That's just you trying to make me feel better. I thought I was some kind of princess or something. But then, _you_ never looked at me that way. You didn't even seem to care that much. I was pissed"

"I did that just to rile you up. Al wouldn't shut up about how I was doing it only to get your attention. I thought he was being stupid, but now…I think he was right, you know?"

"I'm afraid that's going to go to my head" she was smiling easily now. The tensed atmosphere that had reigned between them seemed to have dissolved entirely, leaving both of them feeling oddly exposed and nervous. Scorpius tried to speak, since that seemed the only way to push away his thoughts which were steadily going astray. But she placed a hand on his lips, silencing him. When he turned to look at her, she shook her head subtly, mouthing, "Don't. Let's just sit here for a while, okay?"

She laid her head on his shoulder, a move that should have startled him, but didn't. He didn't know how but he found his hand encircling her shoulders. Somehow that gesture made him feel complete, like he had brought together a masterpiece all by himself.

"Scorpius…" her gentle voice interrupted his musings. He had never heard that tone before. It had always been flash and fire between them. But that voice, that soft tone pulled strings in his heart. Strings he hadn't even known existed.

"Huh?"

"Where do we stand now?" the question was almost lost to him in the wind because she spoke so low, but it brought a kind of dread in him. The kind he hadn't felt since his first year during his sorting.

"I don't know, Rose. I'd think we were friends but then that would mean I should know a lot about you, that I should understand you, and stuff. Which I don't. But we are not enemies anymore either. And acquaintances sounds too formal and…distant." She sighed once, before lifting her head to look up at him. Her cerulean blue eyes shone in the silver light, but the disappointment in them was palpable and something to add to his list of things he couldn't understand about Rose Weasley. She stood up slowly, looking down at him with those peaceful orbs.

"I should be in the castle regulating the crowd"

"I should be too" he made a move to stand up but she placed a restraining hand on his shoulders.

"No it's fine, I'll manage on my own" without waiting for a reply, she walked away. He could see her trip in the distance but before he could go to her help, she righted herself. He could see her silhouette bend down to take away her slipper and throw it away before she disappeared into the castle.

She cursed anything and everything she saw and could think of, from the warm castle walls to her damned slipper that had gotten stuck under a rock. But she held herself together until she was safely behind the doors of her Heads Dorm before she let her disappointment and fury slide down her cheeks in hot wet drops.

She had forgiven him, but may be it was time she forgot too.

A/n: review, if only to tell me how clichéd and stupid that was!


	9. And they lived happily ever after

Disclaimer: Not JK…

Chapter 9: And they lived happily ever after

Fact #9: Rose Weasley doesn't chase her prospective boyfriends out of the Great Hall, especially not when they ask her out in the middle of said Great Hall

The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement. The sound was audible to her, even outside the closed doors. It was understandable, what with it being the day the school dispersed for Christmas holidays. Rose wished dearly to be inside, seated at her house table, enjoying the last breakfast before they would scurry for last minute packing. Then there was the rush to get the best compartments and the last minute greetings and wishes. Resolving not to miss all the fun, she took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. Heads turned to look at her, as usual. Ever since the Ball, guys seemingly had taken an annoying interest in her. She had lost count of the number of them she had had to dissuade in the past week. Some of them waved and smiled at her, and she strained to smile back. Putting up the normalcy act was taking much of her energy.

She turned her eyes to the other tables meeting the eyes of her friends from other houses except Slytherin of course. It was only when she plopped down on her normal place beside Diane did she notice the person seated before her. He and Al always sat at the Slytherin table since they had a lot of friends there and even after Al had resumed sitting at the Gryffindor table to talk to Diane, Scorpius had continued sitting at the Slytherin table. So it surprised her that he would sit here today.

"Some prank on the Slytherins?" she asked amusedly, but Al and Diane just shook their heads.

"Scorpius here wanted to talk with you" Albus replied, his mouth half filled with food, the rest of it hanging off the fork he used to point in his direction.

"Why can't he tell me that himself?" she felt oddly like a kindergartener. From the sliver of smile on his face, she knew Scorpius felt the same way too.

"Because I'm afraid you'll run away again if I tried to speak with you" he replied in that forever amused tone of his. The very tone that had never failed in irritating her. He may have been right about the running away thing, may be, but she wasn't going to take his taunting lying down.

"And you deduced that how?" another of those infuriating smiles graced his features. He was still staring at his plate but she could sense the mirth that would no doubt encompass his eyes.

"I've been watching the marauders map. Wherever I seem to go you turn and run the other way. Don't even bother denying it. Al knows too. How did you do that, by the way?" Al nodded loyally, the traitor that he was. Where was a bit of family loyalty when she direly needed some?

"I...you…stop stalking me!" alright, her dear brain needed to wake up and find better retorts than that. But she was right, he had no right to follow her actions like that. Not that she hadn't used a tracking spell to avoid him, but her intentions had been pure, whereas his…simply were not.

"Cat got your tongue?" he was smirking now, his glee in her discomfiture apparent.

"I mean what I said, Sco…Malfoy. Stop following me around like a lost puppy"

"You flatter yourself too much Weasley."

"Why else would you bother to leave your oh so dear friends to come sit here?"

"For the simple reason that I wanted to sit with Al?" her anger, as quickly as it had arisen, ebbed away, leaving behind the despair that she had been trying to hide behind her façade. She turned silent, satisfying herself with mashing her potatoes making them unrecognisable. Hearing a muted chuckled from opposite her, she lifted her narrowed eyes to his twinkling ones.

"You were imagining that it was my face, weren't you?" she was rapidly losing control of her temper, and he seemed to know exactly the right buttons to push.

"Careful, or it won't be just the vegetables I'll be mashing up" with that threat, she went back to demolishing her breakfast.

"I'm not going to scurry away screaming, you know?"

"And here I thought you atleast possessed self preservation if not a functioning brain"

"...Unlike some people who couldn't be patient enough to listen to what the other was coming to say"

"As if I didn't know what you were going to say" she huffed in indignation but his smirk only morphed into a grin.

"And what would that be?"

"Like you don't know all about forgetting unwanted events and people too, for that matter" she replied, intending to hurt, but it had the opposite reaction on him.

"Even though that was exactly the opposite of what I had in mind, you chickened out that day"

"So I did, pardon me for not wanting to be thrown away like a rag doll once again"

"I'd never do the same mistake again, Rose. I learn my lessons quite fast" she absolutely did not like the way he was looking at her. It was all warm and tingly. It made her nervous, for heavens' sake!

"Rose, will you be my girlfriend?" it wasn't as if his words were shocking. But it surprised her all the same. But slowly, so slowly she wasn't aware of it until there was no way to hide it, a smile broke out on her face and a happiness seeped into her heart that she had been lacking for so long. It felt more like she was receiving her life back.

"And I would do that why?" her tone was teasing and her eyes played havoc with him as they pored into his.

"Um…because I have a Christmas Eve party to go to and I desperately need a date. Noone else will go out with me and Diane here refuses to put up with my snarkiness" she wanted to laugh out loud at that. But she forced an affronted expression on her face.

"If that isn't the most insulting comment, I dunno what is"

"May be the fact that you look like a sleep deprived, starved living walking blubbering Inferi?" he was insulting her but it was said in so fond a tone that she couldn't even bother with acting anymore.

"If that's how you ask a girl out, it's no wonder noone would accept"

"Not just everyone. Only ill tempered, vicious harpies like you"

"Would you like to see just how vicious I could be?" her amusement was giving way to the temper he knew always simmered just below the boiling point.

"Remember Rosie, you're supposed to be the non-violent one" he said as he raised his hands in surrender. Wrong move.

"You did not just call me Rosie. Tell me you did not"

"Oh, but I just did, Rosie Posie"

"I'm going to kill you!" her enraged yell was heard throughout the Great Hall.

"Only if you can catch me, Rosie dear" he raced out the Great Hall for the second time, with Rose chasing him.

"Ten galleons says they'll come back mussed up" Al replied, smiling knowingly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Rose knew he was riling her up purposefully. It was all an act" he replied smugly, turning to his so far ignored plate. He had been too engrossed the entertainment to bother with the food.

"What for?"

"To discretely escape the Great Hall" he shook his head in amusement and they went back to enjoying their meals, chuckling occasionally at the scene that had played out before them.

As predicted by Al's inner eye, we find our beloved duo laughing as they walked through the corridors.

"You almost gave us away" Rose exclaimed as they collapsed once again in laughter.

"I did not. Except for Al, may be. Exceptionally observant wherever he needs to be oblivious" he shook his head disapprovingly, though a smile was threatening to burst at his lips. He was just too cute and so tempting that she couldn't help pushing him against the castle walls and snogging the daylights out of him. He didn't seem to mind. Infact, she could feel his lips grin against hers. She liked this part of their relationship. Definitely, she decided as his hands came to circle her waist, drawing her flush against him. His hair was just too soft and was begging her to mess it up. She couldn't help but run a hand through it, even as they stayed in the same position, her forehead resting on his, both of them grinning like idiots.

"You're beautiful" he whispered in her ear, and she giggled.

"I thought I looked like a harpie?" he stared at her intently, to the point that she flushed.

"What?"

"Definitely beautiful" he replied as he kissed her forehead.

"We should go or we'll miss the train" he tried to be solemn but the glow in his eyes made her laugh.

"When have you ever been worried about being on time?"

"We should atleast try to stem the rumors, you know?"

"As if they would gossip any less if we go back now"

"True"

"Let's just be late" she replied decisively.

"Gladly" he brought his lips to hers once again, pushing the school, their friends and everything else out of his mind.

A/n: I know it was a crappy ending to a stupid story but please do tell me if there was anything less stupid about it. Or if there was anyway to make the story not so stupid?


	10. The Last Entry

_Disclaimer: Not JK…_

_A/n: This is the last chapter and I'd like to thank all those who have taken time to read, review and favorite. I'd never have gotten to finish the story without you guys. Thanks everyone!_

_Chapter 10: The last entry_

_Fact #10: Rose Weasley did not live Scorpius Malfoy; in fact she loathed him to the end of eternity._

_If he took anymore time to come, I'll murder him. No, I'm going to anyway _were the thoughts running through her head as Rose sat staring at the door, glaring more like, willing it to open and admit the guy she was going to pour all her pent up wrath upon. Seeing the door remain resolutely shut, she sighed, trying to dispel her anger in that one gesture. Not working. Ten minutes and three random persons entering the café later, Rose was miffed. And she knew exactly what she was going to do about it. She'd leave the café now, before she could convince herself that tearing it down was a good idea; she'd apparate to their flat, have a nice dinner, wait until he'll fall in her trap, and _then_ she'll murder him. She felt oddly like a spider thinking that, but oh well.

While Rose was so plotting revenge, the door bell chimed ominously and a wizard entered it, looking around for a head of auburn. Though his posture stated otherwise, it was easy to see that he was tense. Spotting said red head, he walked straight towards her, not even attempting to notice the surroundings. If he saw one thing that would discourage him, he'd run out the door now and forget all about his plans. Rose was still having a staring match with the table when Scorpius sat down before her.

"Rose?" she smiled as she looked up at him, and for one moment he assumed all was well. Well, he could have the luxury of deluding himself for a second, couldn't he?

"Scor. How nice to see you after so long." Her voice was sickly sweet, while her eyes were shooting poison soaked daggers at him. He knew he was in for it this time.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Rose. I kind of…got held up" he flinched. Even he wouldn't be convinced by that useless explanation. When he looked at her, he could see that his guess was right. She was fuming.

"A bit late? _Two damn hours_ is not considered a _bit_ late, you dolt! A bit late, hah!" her voice subsided after the outburst, but earned them a few turned heads all the same.

"Rose, let's not…" she raised a hand to wave his words away only replying with, "I know, I know. I won't cause a scene this time, believe me. So, what did my insanely sadistic Dad want today?" she asked curiously and he grinned. When Ron Weasley had learnt that his daughter, his _precious flower_, had missed the train because she had been snogging her new boyfriend, who just happened to be Scorpius Malfoy…let's just say his side was severely bruised from the times Hermione had to hit him to get him to not loose it. He had to satisfy himself with the chance to put the guy on trial when Scorpius enrolled for Auror training and was assigned to his batch.

"I think we're making progress, but I don't know for sure. It's like I climb three feet, fall down four. I was the top student in our year and he was mighty proud of me then. I came to your house for the celebrations, he glares at me as usual. But I think he's getting used to the idea" Rose genuinely laughed at his words.

"Eight years? He decides to approve after eight damn years of us dating? Really…" Scorpius grinned back at her and the rest of the meal passed in talk about random unrelated things, like how her job at the Wizengamot was going; like how Al's catch in his last match, which just so happened to be the World Cup, was spectacular; how Diane was being accepted at St Mungo's as the Wizard Psychiatrist.

"I heard you met Diane at Diagon Alley?" she hadn't meant it as an accusation. The very notion was absurd, but Scorpius seemed flustered which confused her.

"Yeah, I was, I…I met her there by chance and she wanted my help for buying something for Al. I guess she thought I'd know." Rose accepted it, though she sensed that he was hiding something. She wasn't a nag.

When the bill came, they paid their shares as they had agreed a while ago, and Rose was about to disapparate to their flat when Scorpius suggested, "Let's take a walk?"

At Rose's dumbstruck expression, he chuckled and said, "What? There's a nice park around here and I thought we could, like, spend sometime there before we go back home"

"Okay, okay. Let's go" she grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers through his in an absent gesture. They'd have spent at most a few minutes when she laughed out of the blue. Scorpius wasn't surprised. Rose was unpredictable and on more occasions than he could count, it only made him fall harder for her.

"It's all just so…so…cheesy. I mean, dinner at a fancy restaurant, a walk in the park, what next? A proposal?" she shook her head in amazement but Scorpius blanched. Rose looked at his wide eyed expression and smiled.

"I was joking, Scor. Seriously, come on" she waked ahead, but he was steadily getting edgy. And he'd only just managed to calm himself down.

"Would that be so bad?" he asked all of a sudden and it was a second before he explained, "Getting married, I mean." she mulled over it for a few minutes but it seemed like centuries for Scorpius. He felt suspended. One part of him was arguing that it was a cheap trick trying to get an answer out of her indirectly, but another part was hanging on to her words.

"I dunno. It would be nice, I guess. I mean, people seem to get by well enough without it, but I _think_ it would be good. I mean, we've been together for so long now, and I don't think I want to break it off with you…You aren't planning to break up with me, are you?" she knew that was next to impossible but was insecure just the same. His stupidly adorable girlfriend.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he replied, drawing her closer as if to emphasize his words.

"So there. It wouldn't be so bad, but you'd better make it romantic, or…"

"Of course, nothing but the best for my Rosie" he kissed her head gently, but she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't call me that. You make it sound like I'm your daughter or something"

"Ew, Rose!" she laughed at his sick expression and it was a moment before he joined.

"Enough strolling for you? I wanna get home" he smiled at her complaining expression and nodded. Their flat was dark when they entered it and he could hear Rose mutter something about leaving a light on when she left. He waited until she was half way through the hall before he waved his wand, lighting up the candles that were already placed there. Rose gasped in shock as she looked around confused. Her eyes finally settled on him, and she tilted her head to one side in silent question.

"Rose, I know this is all too sudden and unexpected but I just…I don't know how to do this properly. I love you. And, I…will you marry me?" she stared at him for a minute, may be two, before she asked…

"Is that why you've been so agitated today? You planned all this?"

"Yeah, I had Diane help me. I didn't know if I was going about it the right way so…" he broke off mid sentence all too aware that she still hadn't answered him.

"And, at the park…"

"I was nervous. I just wanted to stall for a bit…"

"No, all those questions about marriage, you were serious?"

"Rose, I just didn't want…I didn't know, I…I wasn't trying to get an indirect answer or something, though that was what I was doing, I…"

"That was mean, underhand, rotten and…yes" she hugged him so suddenly he had no time to steady himself. He balanced himself on the wall as he held her close.

"Yes?" hearing his incredulous voice, she laughed.

"Yes, silly. I love you, and would love to marry you. Enough?" how could he resist the temptation to kiss her when she was being so cute?

"Where's my ring?" she demanded as they drew apart and he chuckled.

"Diane was afraid you'd say no simply because you'd have to wear a ring"

"True enough" she let him slide the ring on her finger calm enough.

"Green. Figures" he chuckled lightly before replying.

"Never said I did not want to be a Slytherin"

"And I wanted to be in Ravenclaw just because of that"

"Look where we ended up" he said with a fake sigh.

"Engaged to a sexy Auror, not bad at all"

"Speaking of Aurors, we have to tell Mr Weasley"

"Oh joy. Can't we postpone it for when he is in a good mood?"

"I suppose we could occupy ourselves till then" she knew just what that look meant but was having none of it.

"You're sleeping on the couch today" she stated resolutely.

"We don't have a couch?"

"On the floor then. I still haven't forgiven you for making me wait that long"

"Rose!"

"No way, Malfoy. Now move"

"Don't I even get a good night kiss?"

"I suppose you do" she pecked him lightly on the lips but he had other ideas.

Needless to say, he didn't sleep on the cough that night.

A/n: I won't bore you with an author's note here too. I'll just say, 'Stay safe!'


End file.
